Slay Ride
by SMoon1980
Summary: Willow and Spike spend an interesting Christmas.


Rating: G

Archive Note: Willow/Spike ~ Please archive, Just ask me! J ~

Description: Willow and Spike spend an interesting Christmas.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of its characters. I am doing this for my own enjoyment, I am making no profit.

* * *

Christmas break had hit Sunnydale University. Willow was the only one still around, even Buffy had gone to LA to see her dad, with a quick stop in to see Angel. Giles had offered to have her stay with him, but she declined, opting for a nice break from the required reading list. She could pursue her more unorthodox reading assignments. With a few Wiccan tomes borrowed from Giles' private collection, she was headed to her dorm room for some well deserved relaxation on this gloomy minuets before sunset on Christmas Eve.

The sun was setting over the quickly darkening campus. Quickening her pace Willow hurried to Stevenson Hall. She was slightly disturbed by the deserted feeling she felt around her. Everyone had left for the Holidays but her, her mom was out of town for some meeting and since Hanukah was already over she had nothing to really celebrate. Finally reaching her room she quickly unlocked the door and shut it behind her. Flipping on her bedside light Willow sat down on her bed. Pulling one of the Wiccan tomes from her pack and curled up to see what interesting spells were waiting for her to cast.

* * *

The peroxide blond vampire walked aimlessly through the deserted campus. Even the vampires weren't there since all the happy meals with legs were gone for the holidays. Opting not to watch Giles and his girlfriend spend a romantic Christmas eve, or Xander and Anya do what ever the bloody hell they do, he decided to wander the deserted campus. A little time with his thoughts might do him good.

Spike looked up at the darkened dorm windows until he came to one with the lights brightly burning. He took an unneeded breath as he saw which window it was. Spike could see Willow sitting on her bed with some dusty book in her lap. He could also see she was asleep. With an evil grin Spike walked to her building, quickly heading for her room

* * *

A noise from across the room woke Willow from her dreamless sleep. She opened her eyes to the most unexpected thing, Spike leaning casually on her door jam. With a cocky grin he stared at her. Willow sat slowly up trying to shake the last remnants of sleep from her mind. When she was sure she was awake she stood and walked to the still silent figure.

"Spike? What are you doing here? Should I be worried your going to bite me? Should I not have just given you that idea? Maybe I should shut up before you kill me!" With a squeak Willow stepped back a step. Spike chuckled.

"Ducks, you have nothing to worry about. I am not here to kill or hurt you in any way. I saw another lonely sou... err... person alone on Christmas, so I came to see if you would like to spend it with me?" Spike walked past the dumbstruck Willow and looked at Buffy's bed shook his head then proceeded to sit on Willow's bed. 

Willow looked to the blond sitting on her bed. She really didn't want to spend Christmas alone, and he said he wouldn't hurt her what harm could happen. He had been helping the Scooby gang for awhile now so what the hell. "Spike, what would you like to do? I just took spell books from Giles for the holiday not exactly the best show of Christmas cheer."

"Would you like to take a walk through Sunnydale, we could look at all of the Christmas lights."

"That would be lovely, but what about all the things that go bump in the Sunnydale night?" 

Spike chuckled again. "Luv, I am one of those things that goes bump in the night!" Willow blushed an attractive shade of pink. Spike stood took her warm hand in his cold one and quickly led her out of the room.

* * *

His mistake he had made quickly became apparent, the shivering red head next to him whimpered. Though it was Southern California, winter at night was still pretty bitter. He shrugged his full length duster and quickly put it over her shoulders. She looked questioningly up into his icy blue eyes. With a little smile, she put her arms through the sleeves. Her smaller stature made it look as if the coat was trying to swallow her whole. With another smile she pulled the sleeve up enough for her hand to be out and took his cold hand once more.

Spike led her away from the campus and towards the residential houses down the road. 

The twinkle of tiny lights caught Willow's eye. She involuntarily clutched the hand of a person only weeks ago she would have said was her mortal enemy. Spike looked down at there linked hands in wonder. This tiny warm mortal woman was voluntarily spending Christmas eve with him. The sparkling Christmas lights were nothing in comparison to Willow's sparkling beauty. With a knowing smile Spike continued down the lane with the fiery haired maiden.

As the houses began to thin and turn into the downtown scene Willow looked up at Spike to find him looking down at her. With a slightly nervous smile Willow saw a gleam she had never seen before in Spike's eyes. Spike returned her smile warmly, a smile he hadn't given to any one in a very very long time.

* * *

"This has been the best Christmas ever, even better than watching Xander do the snoopy dance!" Spike chuckled. "How was it for you, probably boring, huh? Or you don't have to answer, don't worry about me, I'll just shut up now, I should shut up now huh?" Willow looked down at her feet, which she couldn't see underneath all that leather in Spike's duster.

"Pet, it was the best Christmas for me too." Willow quickly looked up into his sparkling blue eyes.

"Really, but your so old, not that your old, but you are. You must have had a better Christmas, I mean with snow a sleighs and other really Christmasy things?"

"First off, snow is overrated, and I don't like sleighs, just think about that word for a second."

Willow giggled, he meant "slay". "Yeah, I could see how you might not like that word. But your Christmas's must have been so much more eventful. How could a walk through deserted down town Sunnydale with me compare..." Willow's further ramblings were promptly stopped as Spike's cool lips descended to hers.

The stars sparkled brightly down on two un-likely lovers, but its Sunnydale, stranger things have happened.

****

The End


End file.
